In Your Arms
by Galvatron Supreme
Summary: Rinoa's relationship with Seifer ends after he pushes her too far. Squall comes to her aid, with nothing but love to give her. But Seifer is pissed to no end, and will do anything to punish her for leaving him... Especially for that loser, Squall.


**IN YOUR ARMS  
**_Chapter One_

It was another beautiful day at Balamb Garden. The birds were singing peacefully in the forest outside. The nearby ocean crashed its waves against the shore and everything just seemed to be perfect. Inside the garden it was business as usual. The students were relaxing and conversing in the courtyard, awaiting the bell for their first class. Some were in the cafeteria still finishing up their breakfast. The headmaster was busy in his office making plans and approving seeD requests. A fine start to another day, then... the bell rang...

Squall jumped out of his bed hearing the bell sound for 1st period. He had slept in again and was for sure going to be late for class. He stumbled around his room, quickly trying to get his clothes on. _Instructor Trepe is really gonna let me have it this time_, he thought to himself as he ran down the hall and entered the elevator. Squall tapped his foot impatiently as the elevator made its way up to the second floor where his first class was. He ran out of the elevator and rounded the corner when suddenly he bumped into someone. It was Selphie carrying an armload of books.

"Geez, Squall! What are you trying to do? Kill me?!" She yelled his way as she picked her books up off the floor.

Squall gave her a cold stare and then continued on to his class, not even helping her pick up her books. As he came to the door he paused a moment hearing his instructor already in a full discussion on battle techniques. He held his breathe and opened the door, knowing it wasn't going to be pretty.

"Squall? Where have you been? This is the third time this week you've been late for my class! I'm afraid I'll have to send you to detention after your lessons today."

"I'm sorry but my alarm didn't go off again..." He mumbled under his breath, just enough for her to hear it.

"I don't care what your excuse is this time, Squall. Now take your seat please. You've already took up enough of my time."

Squall walked down the row of seats when he heard snickering. He looked around the room and saw Seifer, Raijin, and Fujin having a good laugh at his expense. Squall smiled and flipped Seifer off as he took his seat. The three laughed rather loudly but were quickly quieted by instructor Trepe.

"Button it up you three, or you'll be joining him in detention this afternoon!" She pushed her glasses back up and went back to her lecture.

Squall's eyes began to get heavy as his instructor went on and on about battle techniques. Boring, boring, boring he thought to himself trying to stay awake through the rest of class. He leaned back in his seat and looked around the room. Zell caught his attention as he pretended to put a gun to his head and pull the trigger. Squall didn't give him much of a reaction and slumped down in his seat.

* * *

The rest of the day was pretty much the same for Squall, listening to boring lectures on things he already knew about and could really care less for. The final bell rang and the students flooded the hallways of the garden, making their way to their lockers for the last time today. Squall threw on his headset and began listening to some music, walking slowly towards the detention hall. He opened the door and looked at the rest of the students inside, all trouble makers of some sort. He took a seat in the back of the room and stared out the window.

Detention wasn't all that bad. The instructor usually fell asleep and the students did as they pleased so he wasn't sweating it too much. Squall continued looking out the window when someone tapped him on the shoulder from behind. He turned ready for someone wanting to start a fight with him, but instead, it was a girl in a blue and black outfit. She put her hands behind her back and smiled down at him.

"Is this seat taken?" She asked pointing to the one right beside his.

"Go ahead, suite yourself I guess." Squall said, trying to play it cool. He looked away, then back again, trying not to let her notice.

"Good. Everyone else in here seemed and little... yeah." She said, laughing a bit. Rinoa threw her book bag up on the desk and sat down. She let out a low sigh then smiled towards Squall again. "So... what ya in for?"

Squall continued looking out the window, ignoring her completely, or at least trying to. She pecked him on the shoulder again then tugged on his jacket. He finally turned and responded.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not in a talking mood right now."

"Fair enough I guess... sorry I bothered you." She stuck her tongue out at him and took her journal out of her bag and started writing in it.

Squall squinted his eyes at her and went back to staring out the window.

* * *

Detention finally ended and Squall and Rinoa made their way out of the room with the rest of the students. The students slowly faded away from them until only they were left alone, walking through the hallway. Rinoa was clearly having trouble carrying her bag. She shuffled it from shoulder to shoulder. Squall noticed and went to grab the strap off her shoulder. Rinoa wasn't prepared for it and jumped back a bit, making Squall's hand brush against her chest. Squall blushed and quickly pulled his hand away.

"Oh... sorry... I didn't mean to..."

Rinoa's eyes got big and her mouth opened in shock of his touch. She raised an eyebrow and put her hands on her hips.

"Nice way to sneak a feel there."

Squall turned away and started walking quickly down the hall. Rinoa smiled and quickly followed after him.

"I was just kidding, don't rush off."

"You got it all wrong... I was just gonna carry your bag for you."

"Well, you could have just asked to."

Rinoa held her bag out. Squall took her bag and the two teens smiled at each other. Just as they came to the end of the hall, Seifer came around the corner.

"Hey, babe. Where you been hiding?"

Rinoa smiled and hugged him. Squall stood there looking at her hugging him, and for some reason he was getting quite jealous.

"I got in trouble in math class and had to go to detention... just don't ask."

Seifer took her hand and noticed Squall was carrying her bag.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing carrying my girls bag?" Rinoa rolled her eyes a bit and jerked Seifer back as he went to go after Squall.

"He was just being friendly, Seifer. Its nothing really." Seifer jerked his arm away from Rinoa and got right up in Squall's face and yelled.

"I don't ever want to catch you hanging with my girl again... understood? Good!" Squall smiled and handed him her bag.

"I think she can choose who she wants to walk down the hall with. She's not your property." Seifer snatched the bag from him and tossed it on the ground. Rinoa shook her head.

"Seifer! What are you doing? All my stuff is in there" Seifer paid her no attention, staying focused on Squall.

"Wrong shit face! She is **my **property and if I don't want her being friends with someone then that's final!"

Rinoa stomped her foot on the ground and yelled.

"I'm no ones property!"

She stormed out the door leaving the two behind. Seifer squinted at Squall as he went after her.

"Remember what I said, Squall... If you know what's good for you!" He exited through the door, running after Rinoa. Squall laughed and went to continue on to his dorm room when he noticed Rinoa's bag still on the ground. He picked it up and smiled, then made his way to his room.

* * *

Rinoa rushed into her room, slamming the door behind her. _God! Why am I even with that jerk? _She said to herself sitting down on her bed. She grabbed her pillow and punched it. _Property!? Who does he think he is anyway... I can talk to who I want to, even if the guy is cute... what? Did I just think that? _Rinoa shook the thought from her mind and went to get her bag when she remembered it was left in the hallway.

"Damn it! I left my bag in the fucking hallway!" Seifer slowly opened the door and peeked in. Rinoa gave him a frown and turned away from him. He smiled a bit and walked up behind her.

"I'm so sorry about that Rinoa... you know how I get when I see you with other guys."

"Yeah, I know Seifer. But you were totally out of line today. We weren't doing anything, just

walking down the hall and my bag was a little heavy, so Squall offered to carry it. That's all." She didn't dare tell him about Squall accidentally touching her chest, although she was still thinking of it. She smiled and laughed a bit remembering how embarrassed he was.

"What's so funny?" Seifer asked.

"Nothing Seifer... don't worry about it. That's something your good at." Rinoa sat down on the bed, still mad about the whole thing. Seifer sat down beside her and rubbed her leg.

"Don't be like that, babe... you know I care about you, don't you?" In all honesty, Seifer only cared about one thing, getting in Rinoa's pants... or shorts rather. Ever since she had came to the garden Seifer had vowed to be the first to get with her. He was known for dating girls until he got what he wanted from them, then quickly dumping them soon after. All she was was another checkmark in his book, so to speak.

Rinoa moved his hand off her thigh. "Don't do that Seifer, I'm still pissed at you..."

"But you're so sexy when your angry, Rinoa... your turning me on so bad right now." Seifer leaned

in and kissed her, massaging the back of her head as he did.

Rinoa couldn't help it and kissed him back. She liked Seifer, how could she not. He was cute, strong, and popular to boot. She couldn't believe it when he asked her out. He had his flaws but she still liked him. She just wasn't sure if she loved him yet.

Seifer stuck his tongue into Rinoa's mouth and gently lapped his tongue against hers. She moaned a bit as he laid her back on the bed. _Finally! _Seifer thought as he was sure this would be the day he would ravage her completely.

He undid the buttons on her shirt and ran his hand up under her tank top. He grabbed onto her breast and started kissing down her neck. "Seifer, I don't think we should do..." Rinoa moaned heavily as he tugged her breast from her bra and pinched her nipple hard between his fingers.

He leaned up and whispered into her ear. "Oh, but I think we should. I've wanted you for so long, Rinoa... just lay back and relax."

Rinoa was anything but relaxed. All kinds of thoughts were racing through her head as he slipped his tongue into her ear. She had never went all the way with any of her boyfriends before and wasn't sure if she wanted Seifer to be the one to take her.

Seifer, on the other hand, was sure he wanted it. He tugged on the top of her shorts then slowly unbuttoned them. "Seifer..." Rinoa whimpered as he unzipped her shorts and ran his hand down over her blue silk panties. Seifer didn't stop... hearing her whimper only made him want her more. He ran two fingers down the length of her pussy, feeling it moisten from his touch. His cock was rock hard, throbbing to be inside her. He took her hand and made her feel how hard he was. She gasped feeling his manhood, it was the first time she had ever done so.

"Seifer... I'm not sure about this..."

"Don't worry, Rinoa... I promise I'll be gentle..." He was lying through his teeth. He was going to take her how he wanted... hard and rough.

Seifer slid his finger inside her and started sucking on her erect pink nipple. Rinoa was moaning and breathing very loudly now. She began stroking Seifer's member through his pants harder and faster, getting more into it by the second when suddenly she jumped up and pulled her bra back up. Seifer's expression was not a pleasant one as he watched her zip up her shorts. She looked at him and shook her head.

"I'm just not ready yet, Seifer... please understand." She was just being honest with him. She didn't know if he was right for her... if there was a future.

"Oh, I understand, Rinoa... I have a girlfriend who doesn't want me like I want her! When Rinoa? When are you going to be ready for me? How long do we have to go out before you can give yourself to me?"

She didn't know what to say. Why was sex so important to him. It was like the only thing he thought about anymore. _Every time he gets around me, he's all over me. I mean, I like it sometimes… but he's just too much!_

"Its not like that Seifer... I don't know when I'll be ready. Its just... I don't know if I'm sure about... us." She sat down on her bed, knowing he was not going to like her last statement. But she had to tell him the truth. It was long overdue.

"Oh, I see... not sure if you want to stay with me or not... then why have you dated me for so long if you're not sure if I'm right for you? You know what? You don't even have to answer that... I'll make the choice for you! Its over, Rinoa!"

"Fine! Be like that, you big jerk! If sex is more important to you than being with me, then I know you're not right for me. If you loved me, you'd wait till I was ready for it. But I guess now you'll never know how good this would have been." She said sticking her hip out to the side, putting a good bit of sass into it.

"Now get out of my room and don't come crawling back to me because I'm not going to take your sorry, immature ass back!

Rinoa pushed him backwards out of her doorway. Their fight had been heard by the other students. Seifer snarled towards some of them making them laugh a bit. Rinoa looked around at everyone and sighed deeply before slamming her door as hard as she could in his rage filled face.

Seifer flipped the door off then punched the wall. He stormed down the hallway and out the door of the dormitory.

Rinoa sulked down on her floor. She hadn't been that angry with anyone in a long time, but her anger didn't last as she started to cry… sitting on the floor, her back pressed up against the door of the room. How could he be so mean... so cold to her. Just throwing away their entire relationship over sex, or the lack of. She grabbed some tissues off her desk and wiped her eyes, but the tears wouldn't stop.

* * *

Squall sat in his dorm room on his bed, staring at the bag on the floor in front of him. He had been there for sometime debating on whether or not to take it back to her. He sat there pondering what would happen if he took it back.

"I never even asked her what her name was... some charmer I am. What am I going to say to her? Here's your bag 'girl I don't know' and oh, by the way, I may have just the slightest crush on you if you couldn't tell."

As he sat there debating Zell popped into his room, a hotdog in each hand.

"Was'sup, Squall? How ya been? Hey... isn't this Rinoa's bag? What did you do... steal it?

Squall jumped up off his bed, hearing her name. He jumped up so quickly Zell dropped his hotdogs onto the floor of the room.

"Hey man, I was gonna eat those!

'Forget the food, Zell... whose bag did you say this was?

Zell smiled and brushed his thumb across his nose a few times, figuring Squall must like the girl since he never got too jumpy about anything.

"I said, that's Rinoa's bag. She's dating that punk, Seifer. If he sees you with it, he's gonna be pissed… big time."

"Whatever... do you know where her dorm is? She kind of left it in the hallway this afternoon and I know she needs it."

Zell smiled and peered down at the bag on the floor.

"So... did ya go through it yet?"

"What? No! Of course not!"

"You like her, don't ya Squall? Zell bumped his shoulder into Squall's and laughed.

I... what? No... I don't know... just tell me where the dorm is, Zell.

Zell picked the bag up off the ground and handed it to Squall, a huge grin on his face.

"It's down the hall, then take a left. Room number 234... Oh, and you might want to fix your hair a bit. See ya around, lover boy."

Zell quickly exited the room, not giving Squall the chance to let him have it. Squall looked down at the bag in his hands and took a deep breath. He opened his door and stepped out... then quickly rushed back in and checked his hair before making his way to her dorm.

* * *

Rinoa was still sitting on the ground propped up against the door, trying not to think about what had happened earlier in the evening. She had finally been able to stop crying, for the most part, but still couldn't get her mind off of everything.

"What am I going to do now... I can't even do my homework. Why did this have to happen? Maybe it was all my fault...

Just then, a knock came on her door. She figured it was Seifer coming to try and win her back. She stood up and pounded back on the door.

"Go away, Seifer! I'm not interested in your apologies or whatever you came to say, so just go away!"

Squall didn't know what to say or what she was even talking about. He stammered a bit as he spoke to the door while Rinoa's neighbors had come out to see what the problem was.

"Um... Rinoa, its Squall. We met today in detention... I carried your bag."

"Oh! Well... Um, just a second, please."

Rinoa stepped back, not expecting it to be him at all. She hurried to her mirror and checked herself. Her cheeks were flushed from all the crying and her eyes were red. Rinoa quickly got some eye drops and splashed a little cool water on her face. She grabbed a book and laid down on her bed.

"The door's open, so come on in."

Squall grabbed the doorknob with his sweaty palm and entered. He saw her, laying there on her bed her legs crossed and sticking up in the air.

"Hey, I picked your bag up. You kind of rushed off and forgot it."

Rinoa smiled and jumped up. She ran to him and gave him a big hug.

"Oh, you're the greatest. Squall, right? Thank you so much for returning it."

Squall couldn't say anything. She felt so good pressed up against him, that his entire train of thought had gone completely out the window.

"Oh, well its no big deal, really. I knew you probably had some pretty important stuff in there."

"You didn't go through it, did you Squall? She said giving him a squinted smile.

"Oh, no! No, of course not."

"I was only kidding, Squall... you need to loosen up a bit." Rinoa sat the bag down, then went back to laying on her bed.

"Well, you can sit down if you want."

Squall scratched his head and smiled; then sat on the edge of the bed, not knowing what else to do or say.

"So, ah... you mad at Seifer for something? I don't want to be nosey but..." Rinoa interrupted him.

"The guy is such a jerk! I mean, he called me his property and all he ever wants is to sleep with me!" Rinoa looked at him and blushed.

"But it doesn't matter now... I dumped his ass. So its over."

Squall almost smiled hearing her say she had dumped him, but he contained himself.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Sounds like you did the right thing, though. You don't deserve to be treated like that. Not that I know how you want to be treated its just... I think you deserve better."

Rinoa smiled and took his hand. He was just so cute with his wavy brown hair all down in his blushing face. She could tell that he liked her and she was starting to like him more and more.

"Thanks, Squall… its nice to actually have a guy compliment me instead of yelling at me constantly." She was waiting for him to ask her out on a date... or rather see if he could muster the courage to.

Squall stood up and stretched then glanced down at his watch.

"Well, its getting late, so I guess I should be heading back to my dorm room."

"What's the hurry? Don't you like talking to me, Squall?" Rinoa sat, giving him a sad puppy dog

face and batting her eyelashes at him.

God she was gorgeous. Squall couldn't believe he was actually in her room talking with her. If it was up to him he would spend the entire night talking with her.

"Oh, its not that... its just, you know… class and everything tomorrow."

"Well, I guess I'll just have to tie you up and kidnap you then, won't I?"

Squall laughed and swallowed hard. "You're Kidding again, right?"

Rinoa busted out in laughter. "Yes, Squall. I'm kidding... although it might be kind of fun y'know..."

"Stop it! I can't tell when you're joking and when you're not!"

The two laughed for a moment, then stood there staring at one another. Squall wanted to kiss her. She kept licking her lips, almost inviting him to do so… but he wasn't sure if she really wanted him to.

"Well... goodnight then, Rinoa... I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Squall. And thanks again for bringing my bag back. I really appreciate it." Rinoa stood there swaying back and forth still licking her lips at him. She did want a kiss from him. She knew she probably shouldn't jump into anything too hastily, but she couldn't help herself. There was just something about him... something that told her he might be just what she had been looking for.

Squall waved as he closed the door, sighing as it shut. "Should have kissed her, stupid... you should have kissed her!" He said to himself as he started down the hallway. He was almost back to his dorm when he stopped.

"Fuck it!" He ran back to Rinoa's door and knocked, getting himself ready.

"Oh, who is it now..." She thought as she opened the door.

As soon as he saw her he grabbed her and kissed her. Her lips were soft and sweet, just like he had imagined them to be. Rinoa closed her eyes as their lips met. He was a good kisser... much better than Seifer ever was. His kiss alone was making her wet with desire.

Squall took her tongue in his mouth and massaged it gently with his own. Rinoa whimpered a bit, wanting more and more. He finally pulled away and shook his head. Rinoa smiled and rubbed his chest.

"Well, that was certainly unexpected... but I liked it, Squall. I liked it very much." _God he knows how to kiss! He made my entire body tremble! _She thought to herself.

Rinoa leaned in the doorway, giving him a look that said take me now... right here. Squall brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear and leaned into her neck, kissing and licking it all over.

Rinoa grabbed his shirt and twisted it up in her hand, yanking him back inside her room.

"You're not going anywhere now, Squall... except straight to my bed."

Rinoa was smitten with him. She felt so safe with him near. Nothing like she felt around Seifer.

Rinoa and Squall hadn't seen him but Seifer had been there the whole time... Watching her kiss him... pull him by his shirt back into her room with that lusting look on her face. He was enraged, almost to the point of insanity.

"Who does that little bitch think she is? Cheating on me behind my back with that no good loser, Squall! I should have known something was up from the beginning. No girl in their right mind wouldn't want to be with me, unless they were getting their pleasures elsewhere."

Seifer grinded his teeth looking at the door. He could almost see what they were doing. Squall on top of her, riding her hard and fast... making her scream in delight, the way he always wanted to do.

A wicked little smile crossed his face as he continued to grow with anger.

"I'll teach that two-timing bitch a thing or two. We're not finished yet, Rinoa... not by a long shot!"

* * *

**GALVATRON** **SUPREME: ****_You'll have to wait for the juicy details of Squall and Rinoa's hot little romp in her dorm room till next time And what will Seifer do to her...? Stay tuned to find out!  
__REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!_**


End file.
